User blog:MilitaryBrat/The Phantasm vs Rorschach
The Phantasm......The alter ego of Andrea Beumont, a former love of Bruce Wayne, turned into a killer. VS Rorschach......The most brutal member of the Watchmen, a man who'll kill all he sees as criminals. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!? The Phantasm Andrea Beaumont was once a student at Gotham University, and met her love Bruce Wayne at the cemetary when she was talking to her dead mother. They hit it off and began a relationship. Eventually, Bruce proposed to Andrea, she of course said yes. However, the mob was closing in on her father as he owed them ALOT of money. So they split for Europe and were on the run. This saddened Bruce of course, who then became Batman as per his original plan. Ten years later, a gangster by the name of Chuckie Sol was murdered, several people blamed Batman. However it was really a mysterious figure known as the Phantasm. Later Buzz Bronski was killed as well, and Batman was blamed for that as well. Another gangster, a man named Salvatore Valestra went to the Joker for him to kill Batman. However Joker then killed Valestra and discovered that Batman was not doing the killings. Bruce Wayne at one point found out that Andrea was back in town, and she rescued him from the police that were attempting to gun him down. She told him that her father was the one behind the mask, and Bruce believed her. The Joker however, found out who the Phantasm really is and sent a bomb to Andrea's apartment. Batman was really there and escaped the bomb, while realizing that Andrea is actually the Phantasm. Andrea then went after the Joker as he was the man who killed her father. The two escaped the exploding theme park where Joker was living, and Andrea later made a career as a assassin for hire, and was even involved in project Batman Beyond, where Amanda Waller hired her to kill the parents of Terry McGinnis, but failed to do so. Rorschach When Walter Kovacs was a boy, he witnessed his mother having sex with a man in her bedroom. This, along with her abuse and the abuse with others transformed him into a man who wanted to right the wrongs of society. However, early in his career as a masked vigilante he discovered a pedophile who raped, murdered, and fed to his dogs a little girl. This again transformed him, this time into a merciless killer who always got his man through any means necessary. Eventually, the Keene act outlawed vigilantes, with the exception of Dr. Manhattan and the Comedian. Kovacs operated anyways, and when the comedian (AKA Edward Blake) was murdered, he thought that somebody was out offing vigilantes. However, he is framed for the murder of Edward Jacobi, also known as Moloch and is sent to jail where he meets some of the men he put away. Nite Owl II and Silk Spectre II rescue him, and they make their way to Ozymandaias' office where they discover his Antarctica base. They make their way there and discover his plan for "world peace". Ozymandais sets off nuclear weapons in major world cities, and surprisingly, world peace does occur. Rorschach means to tell the world of who actually did it, but is stopped by Dr. Manhattan, who ends up having to kill Rorschach. X-Factors Savagery: Phantasm: 84 Rorschach: 92 The edge here goes to Rorschach. His merciless approach and lack of emotions allow him to tap into complete brutality. Intimidation: Phantasm: 79 Rorschach: 76 The eerie look of the Phantasm, as well as her seemingly supernatural abilities will surely put Rorschach on the edge. Intelligence: Phantasm: 82 Rorshach: 83 Neither are especially known for being geniuses, but Rorschach gets the edge slightly as he has been known to improvise when needed, and it has worked. Hand to hand: Phantasm: 89 Rorschach: 81 The Phantasm gets this, as she was not only able to fight off the Joker successfully, but Batman as well. *Battle will take place in a neutral location *Voting ends July 20, 2013 Battle: Boston, Masschusetts. 1:45 AM: Rorschach was walking alone, along a cobblestone wall by a sea wall. The street lights in this area were broken from kids shooting them with slingshots and the like, so Rorschach was at ease walking in the darkness. He sees a bar and decides to go inside to see his informant, Ellis Steves. He sees Steves sitting in a booth in this dimly lit hole of human existence. Rorschach walks in, and scans the area for potential threats, none so far. The only other person is a red headed woman sitting alone with a glass of water. She gathers her purse, pays her bills and leaves the bar. "Steves, what do you have for me?" Rorschach asks. "Well Rorschach, there's news of a bounty on your head." Steves replies. "You don't say?" Rorschach answers. "How much is it?" "Five hundred thousand dead. One million alive." Steves says. "Ah, I see." Rorschach says. Suddenly, the bar door breaks in two. Revealing a cloud of smoke and in comes a cloaked figure. It speaks to Rorschach and says to him...... "Walter Kovacs, your angel of death awaits." "I've heard of you, the Phantasm right? You killed 2 mobsters in Gotham and it was blamed on Batman." Steves says, "Well apparently you didn't hear the memo, you get more money for this guy alive." "Shut up Steves," Rorschach says as he heaves Steves over the bar counter and he crashes into the mirror. "I've heard of you too," Rorschach says as he takes out a meat cleaver from underneath the bar, "And I gotta say, you ain't anything special." Rorschach attacks with his cleaver which is blocked by the Phantasm's claw on her right hand. Then she disarms him and blinds him with smoke from her gauntlet. "Didn't, -cough- expect that." Rorschach says, "But it doesnt matter." Once the smoke clears he sees the Phantasm has left the building. He expects a trap so he escapes through the back door. Rorschach decides to utilize his grappling hook, and fires it to the top of a building, where it attaches to the top of a fire escape. He is brought up to a bird's eye perspective and scans the surrounding area for the Phantasm. He spots her and sneaks up behind her. He goes for a killing blow with his cleaver, only to find that he has just decapitated a decoy. The real Phantasm tackles him and they crash through a ceiling window into a restraunt populated by Boston's finest. The two vigilantes take no notice of the others, and continue the fight. Rorschach attempts to amputate the Phantasm's hand to remove the claw, but only hits metal and fails. The Phantasm in response slashes him across the face with her claw, and punches his face. But Rorschach isn't beaten. He kicks the Phantasm's feet out from under her, and punches her mask repeatedly, which damages the night vision and other functions of the mask. She still has use of her claw, so she stabs Rorschach in the side, which breaks three of his ribs. He staggers back in pain, while the Phantasm removes her damaged mask, while keeping the cloak on to reveal her face. "You?" "Surprised to see a woman, Kovacs?" Andrea asked. The diners who had stopped eating had started watching and were mesmerized by this whole ordeal. "Not at all, bitch. Just makes things easier." He lunges for Andrea, despite the pain and the two crash out of the window and fall two stories onto a semi truck. Andrea lands first and has sustained a cracked vertabrae, while Rorschach's broken ribs are peeking through his skin. "Not my best hit," Andrea said, but give me credit, "you aren't Batman." "I'm nothing like Batman," Rorschach answered as he grabbed Andrea, and bent her over his knee. Rorschach found where she cracked her vertabrae, and brought down his elbow hard on it. Andrea gasped in pain, and Rorschach then proceeded to slit her throat with his cleaver. WINNER: RORSCHACH Category:Blog posts